


Hades's House of Horror

by InfinityMidnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Murder, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityMidnight/pseuds/InfinityMidnight
Summary: There were only cold cases of where his family is. All he had left was his memories and the haunted house left to him by his father.However, when a mysterious new game appears on his phone, he gets a bit closer to where his family may be. And perhaps, a little bit closer to a whole new sort of family.Tags and relationships will be updated along with story to prevent spoilers.Warning: Very dark
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Thalia Grace
Kudos: 4





	Hades's House of Horror

At exactly 3 o’ clock on the dot, a notification quickly flashed across the phone screen. The phone in question was lying face down, forgotten on a bedside stand with its owner still fitfully sleeping next to it. Without anyone touching it, the phone unlocks and proceeds to begin downloading the newest version of Ghost Tales.

“Hey, Di Angelo!! Get your ass up!” A loud shout rang out down the hall. The door knob of the staff storage room where a man was sleeping rattled quickly before brisk knocking followed.

“Sorry Thalia, I’ll be out in 5.” the groggy man inside the room replied. Nico quickly kicked off the heavy down comforter and slip on his shoes. He had fell asleep in his work outfit anyways so there was no need to get changed. He then grabbed the master key ring along with his phone before speed walking out of the room and towards the staff room. There waiting for him in her uniform was his only remaining employee, Thalia Grace.

He quickly checked the security monitors that were over looking the rest of the house before switching off all the security lights and turning on the attraction lights. Not like it illuminated anything more, in reality, the entire building besides the staff rooms turned darker.

“You don’t have to keep checking, its not like anyone would try to rob this rundown place.” Thalia remarked as she put more fake blood on her face. “Even the security cameras aren’t worth anything with how old they are.”

“Who knows, this is the last place I have. Can’t let one moment of inattentiveness rob me of this last hope” Nico said distractedly as he printed out a couple more waivers packets.

“What a waste. We should just have erasable files and scan them in. Gotta save the planet ya know.”

“Are you going to buy the scanner? I can take it out of your paycheck if you want.”

The only response he received was a humrph and an eye roll. Once all the pages were stapled in the right order, he turned his attention to putting on his own makeup. “Don’t forget, avoid the west forest, the cameras are broken over there. Its best to prevent any of the guests from approaching it. I put up caution tape but I’m sure someone is going to go past it anyways.”

“Gotcha”

And with a flick of her braid over her shoulder, Thalia was out of the room and headed to the forest scenario of the haunted house they worked in.

_**Hades’s House of Horror.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone that has found my newest work! Its been quite a long time in the making (with edits and more edits, then deleting and more edits). This work will have very dark themes and if you're not open to that, I will respectfully ask you to please leave as I will not be censoring much of it.
> 
> Welcome to a house of horrors


End file.
